Po wsze czasy
by dziabara
Summary: Staruszek Chiny i młoda Tajwan to dobry przepis na filozoficzną pogadankę o życiu i życiu po życiu.


***  
W zupełnej ciszy mała, połyskliwa bańka mydlana rozprysła się, tworząc fontannę tęczowych kropelek. Za nią pękła kolejna. I kolejna. Miniaturowy Armagedon trwał w milczeniu, zbierając mydlane żniwo wśród bajecznego, wielobarwnego deszczu. Na początku były ich tysiące, miliony, miliardy, wylatywały chmarą ze słomki i pędziły w kierunku słońca. Chwilę potem nie było już żadnej. Przypadek? Fatum? Nieuchronność?  
Tylko punkt. Wyłącznie chwila. Zaledwie pojedynczość.  
Życie.  
Wiara we wszystko w niczym, w zaledwie nieskończenie krótkim, nieskończenie wyrazistym i wyjątkowym niczym. Stałość przechodząca przez zwielokrotnienie nieustannych zmian. I pośród tego życie - zagadkowo jasne, przejrzyście zaplątane. Niczym pajęcza nić z zawieszonymi kroplami rosy. Błyszczące, cenne, niepojętne. Ulotne.  
Niczym leżący na dłoni płatek śniegu. Trzymasz go kurczowo, to zaciskając dłoń, by nie uciekł przez rozcapierzone palce nieświadomości cudu, to otwierając ją, utrzymując kruche jestestwo na zimnym powiewie świata. To tak ważne. I tak niebezpieczne. A przecież otrzymałeś go przypadkiem, pół żartem, pół serio. Nawet nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z jego wartości. Potykałeś się o najgłupsze kamienie problemów, nabijałeś siniaki doświadczenia i przeklinałeś los za jego nieistnienie. Bo przecież nie było niemożliwego, a myślenie to - wbrew pozorom - okazywało się trudniejsze.  
Mimo chaosu świata nigdy go nie puściłeś. Właśnie tak. Nigdy nie puszczaj.

Kolejna partia baniek opuściła słomkę w barwnym korowodzie. Chiny patrzył na nie zamyślony, jakby przyzwyczajony do nieuchronnego zniknięcia każdego delikatnego istnienia. Smutną prawdą było to, że niewiele dało się zrobić. Jak zawsze, jak wszędzie... Wszystko było nietrwałe, chwilowe, takie bez znaczenia wobec milionów wskazówek i cyferek. Chociaż nawet tarcze i wyświetlacze obracały się w nic. Nawet wszechświat nieustannie zapadał się pod swym własnym ciężarem w ostateczny koniec, który według małych, sennych teorii mógł być kolejnym początkiem...  
Czy był w życiu jakiś większy sens? Na jakiej zasadzie skupisko atomów miało do spełnienia jakąkolwiek misję, poza ten śmieszny, wbudowany w DNA cel o przetrwaniu i przedłużeniu gatunku? Zresztą - to szlachetne przekazanie informacji genetycznej, można powiedzieć dziedzictwo, dar dla przyszłych pokoleń... oraz klątwa i ciąg kolejnych poświęceń. Koniec okupowany końcem.  
Chiny przymknął oczy. Nie było większego celu, żadnego cudownego boskiego planu. Więc dlaczego kaprys tak zwanego przypadku doprowadził do zapoczątkowania ponurego żartu życia? Skąd w ogóle wziął się ten kaprys?  
\- Halo! Jest tu kto?  
Ręka ze słomką zadrżała na dźwięk słów, a bańki uciekły z ustalonego porządku i rozlały się falą na niebie. Zabawne, zupełnie jakby wierzyły, że zmiana toru przyniesie nieoczekiwany zwrot w ich egzystencji. Tymczasem kroki gościa stały się słyszalne, a po chwili obcasy kobiecych butów wyraźnie stuknęły na werandzie. Zapadła cisza. Chiny odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Tajwan, stojąc w progu, zapatrzyła się ponad nim. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, wręcz przeciwnie, na jej twarzy rysowało się coś na kształt spokojnego zrozumienia. Jakby wiedziała.  
\- Piękny widok.  
Dwa trywialne słowa, jakby przygotowane na każdą ewentualność, na rozpoczęcie rozmowy albo na skomplementowanie czegokolwiek co wypadało... Ale nie mógł oprzeć się ich hipnotycznemu działaniu, zawartej w nich melodyjności i szczerości. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na chmarę wypuszczonych baniek mydlanych i chociaż nadal pękały, chociaż znikały bezpowrotnie, dostrzegł, że były. Zwyczajnie. Prawdziwie. Wcześniej przejmował się ich końcem, a nie zauważył ich początku... Nie... One trwały nawet teraz, uporczywie w jego pamięci, na złość własnemu nieistnieniu. Co za zajmująca myśl! Im bardziej chciał przestać zdawać sobie z niej sprawę, tym bardziej rozsiadała się w wygodnym fotelu jego szarych komórek, zdejmowała kapcie jestestwa i zagnieżdżała się bezpowrotnie, pociągając za sobą lawinę kolejnych wrażeń. Domino pamięci, miękkie, ciepłe, dające przyjemne poczucie wartości, zmyło wszelkie ślady chłodnej kalkulacji.  
\- Znowu odleciałeś - westchnęła Tajwan, porzucając obserwację ostatnich bąbelków, i zbliżyła się do dawnego opiekuna.  
\- Mówisz takim tonem, jakby to było dziwne - ocknął się Chiny, po czym odstawił miseczkę z mydlinami. - Chciałem porozmyślać, a do tego celu wskazane jest samotne przebywanie. Co ty beztrosko zlekceważyłaś i jeszcze mi to wytykasz.  
Tajwan mruknęła i pokręciła głową, jednak po chwili przysiadła się, już bez śladu irytacji. Cała ona - pełna uroku i żywiołu, które przy okazji narzucała wszystkim dookoła.  
\- No nie bądź już taki konkretny. Miałam na myśli to, że mamy piękny dzień, zauważyłam, że bawisz się bańkami, a minę zrobiłeś taką, jakby nad Pekinem otworzyła się czarna dziura.  
\- Jak na średnio przemyślany słowotok, utrafiłaś z kilkoma słowami - odparł, zerkając na nią kątem oka.  
Lubił się z nią droczyć. Nie istniała tak długo jak on, więc posiadała sporo tej młodej energii, którą miały państwa europejskie czy amerykańskie. On był już stary. Choć z zewnątrz nie dostrzegało się tego, to w środku filozofia i polityka czterech tysięcy lat wywarły na nim nieodwracalne zmiany. Być zbyt mądrym to nawet większe przekleństwo niż być głupcem podążającym za głosem instynktu.  
\- Na pewno mamy piękny dzień - burknęła. - Do tego nie trzeba być meteorologiem. Poza tym coś jeszcze?  
\- Ta czarna dziura zabrzmiała całkiem odpowiednio do obecnego nastroju - rzekł po krótkim namyśle, zdziwiony swoją szczerością. - A w każdym razie mojego. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co myślisz o życiu?  
\- Ale jakim? - Tajwan była zaskoczona nagłą zmianą tematu. - Moim? No jakoś to leci, raczej bez sensacji... Trochę polityki, trochę odwiedzin takich zrzęd jak ty, ale poza tym nie odbiega od życia zwykłego Tajwańczyka.  
\- Bardziej ogólnie. Co myślisz o istnieniu? Czy cię to cieszy, czy martwi?  
\- Jak miałoby mnie martwić to, że żyję? - uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi. - Czy bycie martwym ma być jakoś sensownie lepsze? Chyba nie!  
\- A nie przeraża cię fakt, że kiedyś nawet my, personifikacje państw, zginiemy? Będziemy, jak to ujęłaś, w sensownie gorszej sytuacji. Nieodwracalnie gorszej.  
Chiny wypowiedział wreszcie na głos sedno swoich niepokoi. Czy to naprawdę możliwe, żeby był pierwszym, który odkrył ten smutny fakt? Niemożliwe, nie był wcale wybitny w tym względzie. Dlaczego zatem świat jak dotąd oparł się mrocznej myśli, wykształcając jedynie szybko zapomniane motywy "memento mori" czy "dance macabre"?  
\- Religia często nieświadomie robi za środek zapobiegawczy, który wypełnia lukę w rozumowaniu "a co jeśli po śmierci nic nie ma?" - ciągnął dalej. - Nie takie teorie o początku świata czy stworzeniu ludzi już padały, zastąpione wymówkami o metaforach, więc trudno uważać cudze wieszczenia jako fakt... Fakt jest jeden, stwierdzany osobiście przez każdego człowieka, zwierzę, roślinę czy inną rzecz. Wszystko przestanie istnieć.  
Tajwan patrzyła na niego jak na obcego. Prawdopodobnie taki był, z tym brzydkim, pesymistycznym poczuciem braku sensu, jak przybysz z innego wymiaru - do świata, w którym pewnie istniała inna prawda. Jeszcze przed chwilą czuł jakiś zew życia, lecz teraz jego słowa przywróciły pustkę powstałą po zniknięciu tych nic nieznaczących baniek mydlanych.  
\- Nie masz racji - powiedziała wprost.  
Łatwo powiedzieć. Bez wytłumaczenia, grzecznie zaprzeczyć i dodać jakieś słowa otuchy...  
\- Nie masz racji - powtórzyła i nabrała powietrza. - Zaczynasz od złej strony.  
Od złej strony?  
\- Trudno, żeby szalony powiedział ci prawdę, tak samo jak trudno, żeby istota śmiertelna właściwie zinterpretowała sens życia, patrząc przez pryzmat jego przemijania. - Tajwan zmarszczyła brwi, poważniejąc. - Nie niemożliwe, ale na pewno trudne. Istnieje tyle prawd, tyle sensów, ile szalonych.  
\- Nikt nie powie ci, że po śmierci idziesz do lasu z cukierkami zamiast owoców - obruszył się Chiny.  
\- Ależ może. Wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia - poprawiła. - A u ciebie z tym właśnie jest największy problem.  
Nie zrozumiał. Tajwan chwyciła miseczkę z mydlinami, po czym układając dwa palce w prowizoryczne kółko, zanurzyła je w płynie. Gdy wyjęła dłoń, machnęła ręką i spomiędzy palców wyfrunęły trzy mydlane pęcherzyki. Uśmiechnęła się do nich.  
\- Spójrz. To bańki takie jak te, które wcześniej puszczałeś, prawda?  
Przytaknął.  
\- Ale są wyjątkowe. Wiesz dlaczego? - Zamknęła lewe oko, po czym spojrzała na niego przez palczaste kółeczko. - Bo powstały inaczej, przez kogo innego, w innym czasie i pofruną gdzie indziej. Są jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Z każdym tak jest.  
\- I? To nie zmienia faktu, że zaraz znikną. W tym przypadku niczym nie różnią się od moich ani kogokolwiek innego.  
\- Tak, tu się nie różnią. Jednak widzisz je, prawda? Porównujesz. Zastanawiasz się nad nimi. Pamiętasz.  
Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy przyszła. Fala myśli była nie do zniesienia. Pamiętał, chcąc zapomnieć, rozmyślał, próbując wyrzucić z głowy każdy szczegół. Im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej wpadał w głębię życia.  
\- Właśnie to stanowi dla mnie esencję istnienia, jego, jak wolisz, sens. - Spojrzała w niebo. - Nie jestem filozofem ani tym bardziej osobą nieomylną, ale uważam to za zdrowsze i poprawniejsze podejście. Dopóki sam nadajesz sobie i innym sens, dopóty nie ma nic przykrego w istnieniu. Koniec? Ty go określasz. Czy to, że umrzesz, oznacza, że nie byłeś? Że życie było bezsensowne? Myślę, że jest coś ponad tym. Bycie przez kolejne bycia.  
Tajwan zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Jej proste, dziewczęce słowa nie sprawiły, że w jednej chwili zaczął być optymistą, ale mimo to poczuł, jak ograniczona klatka jego rozważań pęka. Już wcześniej lekceważąco dostrzegał luki swego rozumowania - świadomość, emocje, ów kaprys przypadku życia... Nie mógł niepasujących elementów pominąć, tworząc własny obraz układanki. Odczytywał je źle i upierał się jak dziecko, że czerwony fragment pasuje do niebieskiego. A odpowiedź mogła być tak prosta jak ta Tajwan. Mogła, ona sama dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z jej brakujących puzzli, ale czuł, że była zdecydowanie bliżej niż jego jednowymiarowe przemyślenia.  
\- Ty dla mnie zawsze będziesz jak starszy brat. - Dziewczyna pogłaskała go po głowie. - Ja pewnie dla ciebie będę rozchichotaną małolatą. Ale dopóki pamiętamy się nawzajem, póki spełniamy dla siebie role, to chyba to życie po coś jest, no nie? Pamięć to całkiem fajna rzecz, sprawia, że istnienie to nie punkt, a linia, rozgałęziająca się i przechodząca w inne.  
Widma bąbelków w jego głowie zaczęły przenikać się nawzajem i łączyć w puszystą masę. Czy on też mógł być takim bąbelkiem, delikatnym, bezbronnym, lecz znajdującym się pośród ich bezpiecznego ogromu, razem, trwając i znikając, bez cienia wątpliwości? Wystarczyło zacząć eksperyment, dać się porwać nurtowi nowych myśli... Jeden krok.  
\- Akurat z Rosją wolałbym takiego połączenia nie mieć - jęknął.  
Spojrzeli po sobie i zaczęli się śmiać - Tajwan do rozpuku, a Chiny ukrywając uśmiech za szerokim rękawem. Nie przewrócił się. Poczuł, że był bardziej - o ten jeden, maleńki krok bycia.  
Trawa w ogrodzie błyszczała tęczowo od kropel mydlin.

Nawet koniec przestawał być straszny - ludzka świadomość nadawała życiu nowe poziomy istnienia. Nie jesteś. Ty Jesteś. O ile sam dla siebie przestajesz być widzialny, dla mnie Byłeś tu zawsze. Jesteś. I Będziesz.  
Dopóki ja dla siebie nie przestanę być, dopóki nie przestaną być inni będący dla ciebie. Dotąd będziesz, aż będę ja, będąca dla niego i dla niej. Będziemy. Będąc tak będąco, delikatnie wtopimy się w tło świata, bezboleśnie, może w sposób nieunikniony, ale na pewno nie ostatecznie. Aż staniemy się jego niewidzialną ozdobą, zerkając z uśmiechem zza kotary cudzych-swoich wspomnień, świadomie nieświadomym powierzając cząstkę siebie. Tylko musimy być, nie egzystować, nie chwytać leniwie powietrze i nie odchodzić podczas mrugnięcia oka - musimy być pięknym, wartościowym byciem.


End file.
